


May I borrow your A to Z?

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s no logic. No map. No precedent.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I borrow your A to Z?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> Prequel: [As the nightmare fled, a dream came true](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439973.html)

The morning light wakes Sherlock before John’s alarm clock has a chance to. He sits up, and laces his fingers together against the covers. Piece by piece, memories of the night before slot together in his mind like a jigsaw, from the first tentative kiss to the last cry of ecstasy. He turns to look at his companion, still sleeping beside him. His keen eyes narrow as he scrutinises the familiar open face, the neat, cropped hair, the bare shoulders visible above the sheets. _What is it about this man?_ he thinks to himself. It’s a mystery, one he cannot solve. There’s no logic. No map. No precedent.

Clearly he’d lost control of the situation. He’d given in to sentimentality and lust, had allowed John to take him to a place without any signposts. He’d been in danger of losing himself, and yet...

He’d loved every single moment of it.

John's eyes open, and Sherlock prepares to fight the urge to kiss him, which he knows will creep up on him sooner or later. In the event he's not given the opportunity, as John sits up and leans in to press their lips together.

“Hello," he says, and Sherlock’s resolve melts like snow in the sunshine.

“Hello,” he replies. "John... I--”

“Shh," John admonishes. “Don’t say anything.”

He lies back down, his eyes beckoning to Sherlock to follow. It feels like a caress, the way his gaze lingers. Sherlock hesitates for a moment, but then John takes his hand between both of his own. “Please.”

Lost once more, unable to resist, Sherlock allows himself to be drawn back into that strange, unfathomable world of intimacy. And as he takes John in his arms, he has to concede (not altogether reluctantly) that there are some mysteries that simply cannot be solved.


End file.
